begonefandomcom-20200215-history
First Person Shooter Project
First Person Shooter Project is a prototype 3D first-person shooter by NPlay. Its was released in its alpha stage in 2013 and removed in 2014, and was used as an early version of WarLand. Similar to BeGone, it is based on Unity3d and requires Unity Web Player installed. Controls Alpha *'W A S D/Arrow keys-' forward/left/backward/right. *'Space-' jump. *'Shift-' run. *'C-' crouch. *'Z-' prone. *'Mouse-' aim. *'LMB-' shoot. *'RMB-' use iron sight. *'1, 2-' switch weapons: *#Switches to the M9A1. *#Switches to the M4A1. *'V-' knife. *'F-' flashlight. *'E-' grab/throw barrels. *'ESC-' Graphic Options. *Unlinke in BeGone, in order to zoom in or crouch, the controls' buttons must remain pressed. Final Some of the controls are similar to the alpha version's, however, there are several main differenecs. *'W A S D-' forward/left/backward/right. *'Space-' jump/double jump. *'Shift-' run. *'Z-' become invisible. *'X-' infrared sight. *'C-' crouch. *'H-' reduce health. *'Mouse-' aim. *'LMB-' shoot. *'RMB-' use iron sight (same as in the alpha version, it must remains pressed). *'1, 2-' switch weapons: *#Switches to an assault rifle. *#Switches to a plasma gun. *'Tab-' shows the players in each team. Versions Alpha Environment The game currently has a single level, which resembles a constructions site on a square area, with a fence around it. Objects There are several objects in the game: *'Barrels-' ban be picked up/thrown. There are 2 types of barrels: **'Red barrels-' contain an immflamable material. They expload when being shot at several times. The explotion repels the player away. They can also be exploaded while on air after being thrown. **'Blue barrels-' contain an toxic material, but don't expload even after being shot at. *'Crates-' cannot be moved but the player can jump on them. *'Ladders-' allow accessing higher platforms. *'Fence-' a metalic fence with labels that say Attention and surrounds the game zone. Prevents exiting the zone but it is currently possible to jump on top of them and fall from the game zone. *'Motors-' 2 motors are found on platforms around the game zone. They could be cranes. *'Control cabin-' a small structure that contains a seat and some screens and a computer, but cannot be accessed. Gameplay Weapons There are currently 2 weapons in the game: *'M9A1-' a pistol. The default weapon. *'M4A1-' an assault rifle. Can be picked from the ground in front of the starting point. Settings The quality of the game and the game effects can be changed using the ESC menu. Final version For the first time, the FPS game is available in servers for multiple players. Environment The game is taking place in a space station orbiting an earth-like planet, which orbits a star. The shadows int eh game move based on the position of the sun relative to the other objects in the game. Space station The station has corridors, windows, tables and staircases. Several doors lead to an area outside the station, in the open space The station has an open area where there is no air, and a series of special doors allow going into the station itself and exiting it. A variety of asteroids is seen in the game, but they don't hit the station. Spaceship A spaceship is in orbit around the in an elliptical path, where one tip of the ellipse is near the planet, and the other one is on the distant side of the station. Whenever it is near the station, if notices a player, it would shoot missiles that could hit the station. Th player can hide to avoid them or to remain not visible to the spaceship, or to press Z to become invisible. Whenever the spaceship approaches the station, it can be heard, even though sound cannot quite be heard in space. If takes enough damage by players, the spaceship would explode, and another one would replace it after a while. Gameplay Teams Like BeGone, it has two teams- only a blue team and a red team. Whenvevr joining or creating a server, the player can pick a team or remain a spectator. Weapons There are currently 2 weapons in the game. Each one comes with a full magazine, and with additional rounds for reloading: *'Assault rifle-' an ordinary rifle. Has a magazine capacity of 40 round, and come with additional 400 rounds. A hologram of this weapon can be seen in the space station. *'Plasma gun-' a special plasma gun that shoots bright blue orbs, which explode in a flash while hitting a target. It has 6 rounds in the magazine and additional 60 rounds. Energy Also similarly to BeGone, the player has an energy bar, which can determines how much he can jump, run, become invisible or use infrared sight. It reloads while doing neither of these actions. Asteroids There is a number of asteroids that can be seen in space. Shooting the smaller ones for long enough would make them expode. Objects The game consists of multiple crates and barrels, even though they cannot be interacted with. The windows in the space station can be broken by shooting 9 rounds with any weapon, although the player can't go through them. In the game there is also a series of rotating ventilation fans. Shooting one of them would result the hitting points to rotate correctly, and shooting them with the plasma gun causes the explosion flash to spin in a whirlpool shape. Gallery Alpha FPS Project Alpha over view.png|An image of the game zone FPS Project Alpha edge fall.png|The game in the alpha version, as seen after falling from the game zone's edge See also *WarLand External Links *Project page (discontinued) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20130908081047/http://www.nplay.com/forums/topic/12514/new-fps-project New FPS Project] on NPlay's forum (archive) *Official video